did you fall from a shooting star?
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Dia selalu takut untuk jatuh cinta terhadap bintang jatuh, yang terlihat indah dan berkilau di langit malam, yang begitu sulit digapai dengan tangannya, yang cepat menghilang ditelan kegelapan. ;; luka/kaito; kaito/miku


disclaimer: vocaloid © yamaha; judul © train (dari lagu "drops of jupiter"); mona lisa © leonardo da vinci; city of thieves © someone (lupa)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

(jika saja dia Mona Lisa, mungkin dia bisa bersikap biasa saja saat matanya menangkap sosoknya, tersenyum tanpa ekspresi)

did you fall from a shooting star?

luka/kaito/miku

-x-

* * *

><p>Ada seorang perempuan dan ada seorang laki-laki―dan mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain.<p>

(Belum saatnya.)

/ /

Dia melihatnya pada hari Minggu, di toko buku tepat jam satu siang.

Lelaki itu berada di seberang rak, sedang menggenggam novel berjudul City of Thieves, yang sudah Luka miliki satu bulan lalu. Matanya begitu serius membaca sinopsis novel yang digenggamnya. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan novel itu.

Dia langsung menunduk dengan wajah memerah saat lelaki itu mengangkat dagu, menaruh buku itu di dalam kantong transparan di lengannya, berharap bahwa lelaki itu tidak mengetahui bahwa dia telah memandangnya tanpa alasan.

_Kami-sama_, sejak kapan dia menjadi seorang perempuan sialan yang selalu terlihat malu jika memandang orang yang disukainya? Dia benci karakter perempuan seperti itu, karena dia bukanlah seorang perempuan dengan karakter menyebalkan yang selalu muncul di komik-komik _shoujo_. Komik _shoujo _itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong.

Dia mengutuk keberadaan komik _shoujo_ sebelum mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati lelaki itu sedang menjelajah ke bagian literatur Jepang, membawa kantong transparan berisi tiga-empat buku.

Dia mendapat dirinya tersenyum kecil―sesuatu yang dia jarang lakukan. Dia mendorong masuk bingkai kacamatanya ke batang hidung, kemudian berjalan pergi dengan langkah cepat dan teratur, melewati lelaki itu seakan-akan dia bukanlah orang yang tergolong penting dalam hidupnya.

(Dan memang bukan. Orang itu c u m a orang asing.)

/ /

Bulan April. Tahun pelajaran baru dimulai dan siswa-siswi baru datang menghadiri upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Dia melihat perempuan itu di sana, di gimnasium, berdiri jauh dari tempat dia berpijak.

Dia seperti sebuah gulali ketika Kaito melihat perempuan itu melepas ikat rambutnya, membiarkan rambut merah jambunya tergerai selama beberapa detik sebelum dia mengumpulkan rambutnya kembali menjadi sebuah gelungan. Dan, _kami-sama_, dia cantik sekali.

Dia hanya melihat siluet punggungnya, tapi dia yakin paras wajahnya cantik (dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu).

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah jambu. Dia yakin dia pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?

Selama upacara berlangsung, pertanyaan itu hinggap di benaknya, sebelum derap langkah siswa-siswi baru mulai bercampur dan memenuhi otaknya dan dia lupa sama sekali tentang apa yang sedang dipikirkannya tadi.

(Walaupun begitu, dia terus bertanya-tanya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang memerhatikannya.)

/ /

Luka tahu bahwa orang yang dilihatnya di toko buku itu ada di sini. Berbeda kelas, tapi tetap saja satu sekolah. Dan entah kenapa Luka merasa kesal juga senang dengan kehadiran fakta itu.

Saat dia berbelok, pasti dia memandang sekilas sosok itu sebelum dia mengutuk lagi keberadaannya dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan, semburat merah menguar di pipinya tanpa permisi. Langkah yang cepat dan teratur miliknya digantikan dengan langkah yang begitu pelan dan lemah, begitu hati-hati (berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti, dia akan menabrak orang itu, kemudian orang itu menolongnya dan mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan kilauan sialan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang oh-sangat-manis-sampai-sampai-membuatku-ingin-merobekmu-mencincangmu-dan-memutilasi-tubuhmu yang sering muncul di komik _shoujo_).

Luka melepas kacamatanya, membiarkan pandangannya kabur agar dia tidak melihat lelaki berambut biru itu dan membawanya ke dalam mimpi, membuatnya tersiksa.

Rasanya dia ingin mengunci dirinya dalam penjaranya, membiarkan orang-orang hasil imajinasinya berbisik di telinganya betapa jeleknya (betapa cantiknya) dan betapa buruknya (betapa baiknya) orang itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah menemui murid yang berkata jelek tentangnya, dan itu membuatnya takut.

Dia selalu takut untuk jatuh cinta terhadap bintang jatuh, yang terlihat indah dan berkilau di langit malam, yang begitu sulit digapai dengan tangannya, yang cepat menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Dia takut jika bintang jatuh itu mendarat di hatinya, membakar hatinya, menandakan bahwa ia di sana, dan tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi asap, dengan bantuan angin dia mengembara ke seluruh dunia, pergi dari tempat ia jatuh.

Dia benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir bintang jatuh benar-benar jatuh di bumi? Meteor yang jatuh di bumi. Bintang jatuh hanyalah bintang yang muncul hanya untuk memberi omong kosong terhadap anak-anak mengenai keajaiban yang dapat diberikannya.

_("Lihat, Nak, ada bintang jatuh! Cepat katakan apa keinginanmu dan bintang jatuh akan mengabulkan permintaanmu!"_

"_Aku sudah mengucapkan permintaanku. Aku tidak sabar saat bintang jatuh mengabulkan permintaanku. Ayah, bintang jatuh akan mengabulkan permintaanku, 'kan?"_

"_Tentu saja, Sayang. Asal kau tahu saja, bintang jatuh pernah mengabulkan permintaanku."_

Luka langsung tahu bahwa bintang jatuh tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permintaannya saat dia menyaksikan proses perceraian ayah dan ibunya.

_Terima kasih, Ayah. Terima kasih banyak atas pembicaraan sampah yang kauberikan padaku. Terima kasih banyak atas omong kosong yang kauucapkan dari mulut sampahmu itu._)

Luka duduk dan membuka buku kumpulan dongeng, hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang perempuan sedang berharap pada bintang jatuh bahwa Pangeran Biru akan mencintainya dan memberikannya kehidupan yang bahagia untuk selama-lamanya.

Luka menutup buku itu, menggumam "Omong kosong" dan "Kenapa, sih, akhir dari sebuah dongeng harus dengan kata-kata 'Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya'?" dengan suara pedih.

/ /

Enam bulan pertama dia bersekolah di tingkatan SMA, Kaito sudah mendapatkan tujuh pengakuan cinta dari tujuh siswi. Enam pengakuan cinta dia tolak sementara sisanya dia terima.

Perempuan itu namanya Hatsune Miku.

Dia manis (bukan cantik), kekanak-kanakan (tidak dewasa), manja (tidak mandiri), membenci buku (sayang sekali), dan _up-to-date_, selalu tahu apa yang sedang tren di masa sekarang (tapi tidak tahu apa yang sedang tren dalam dunia pengetahuan).

Dia menerimanya karena mata Miku besar membuat dia terlihat oh-imut-sekali dan suatu alasan:

"Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?"

"Karena aku pernah mendengarmu menyanyi, dan suaramu begitu indah, membuatku tersentuh. Dan, mungkin saja, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Sungguh.

Tapi itu lebih baik daripada alasan tolol yang diberikan enam gadis sebelumnya: "_Karena kamu itu pintar, pendiam, dan tampan_."

Siapa, sih, yang membuat alasan seperti itu di kalangan remaja perempuan? Itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

/ /

_Luka, aku berpacaran dengan Kaito! –HM_

_Serius? –ML_

_Iya! Kupikir dia menolakku, mengingat sejarah kehidupan SMA-nya yang kejam. Ternyata tidak! _Kami-sama _pasti mendengarku. Terima kasih banyak, bintang jatuh. –HM_

Luka membaca bagian "bintang jatuh" itu dengan ekspresi jijik. Benar-benar sebuah s a m p a h.

_Kalau begitu, selamat datang ke kehidupan kami, Pacar Baru! Besok traktir aku, ya? –ML_

_Sip. Itu, sih gampang. Ootoro, 'kan? –HM_

_Yep. Ngomong-ngomong, pacar barumu itu yang mana, ya? –ML_

_Kaito Shion, Sayang. Laki-laki rambut biru di kelas sebelah. Kau tahu? –HM_

Luka menjatuhkan ponselnya sementara layarnya berkedip-kedip, menandakan bahwa Miku mengirim pesan lagi untuknya.

_Luka, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku_? _–HM_

Luka baru membalasnya dua jam kemudian.

_Uh,maaf. Tadi aku mengurus ayahku. Dia mabuk. –ML_

_Ya ampun! Kau tidak apa-apa,'kan? –HM_

_Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa, sih. Sekali lagi, selamat ya! –ML_

_Terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu. –HM_

_Aku juga menyayangimu. –ML_

(Hatsune Miku, sahabat Megurine Luka berpacaran dengan bintang jatuh! Dan akting Megurine Luka keren sekali! Dia benar-benar c o c o k mengisi peran seorang perempuan yang merelakan nasibnya demi menjaga persahabatannya. Beri tepuk tangan kepada kekejaman realitas!)

/ /

Musim dingin. Langit mulai menumpahkan rasa dingin di hatinya dalam wujud kepingan-kepingan salju, yang terlihat seperti bintang jatuh saat lampu jalanan menerpa mereka. Cantik.

Kaito mengernyitkan hidungnya dan mengeratkan syalnya ke lehernya agar udara dingin tidak memanjat naik ke lehernya. Es krim memang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan udara musim dingin. Dia membayangkan betapa hangatnya bulu beruang kutub saat ini, dan memikirkan betapa menderitanya hewan-hewan yang hidup di Kutub Utara, hanya merasakan dingin dan betapa datarnya bagian dunia itu. _Aku mengagumimu, penguin. Sungguh._

Sebelum rasa kasihannya terhadap hewan-hewan Kutub Utara membawa airmata bertengger di ujung matanya, suara cempreng Miku terdengar dari jauh, jelas sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Kaito mendongak dan mendapati perempuan berambut merah jambu sedang melambai ke arah Miku, kemudian berjalan pergi. Dia bersumpah bahwa perempuan berambut merah jambu itu memandangnya sekilas sebelum memalingkan wajahnya.

_Perempuan gulali_ _yang kulihat di gimnasium_.

"Kaito!" Miku menyanyikan namanya dengan nada ceria seraya datang menggenggam tangannya. Oh, dia benar-benar suka diperlakukan seperti itu; saat jari-jarinya yang kurus dan kecil itu terjalin sempurna di pelukan jari-jarinya, seperti sebuah _puzzle_ yang telah menemukan potongan terakhir; saat dia memanggil namanya dengan suara semanis _peppermint_; saat dia tahu bahwa dia tidak salah memilih perempuan.

"Hei," kata Kaito, tersenyum lebar. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik sekali! Aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke tempat karaoke bersama Luka, jadi aku merasa semangat!" sahut Miku, semangat.

Kaito mengeratkan genggamannya. "Luka?"

"Sahabatku, Sayang. Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Tidak."

"Aneh. Kemarin aku menyuruhnya untuk menemuimu."

"Kemarin aku hanya bertemu dengan orang tuaku."

"Serius?"

"Serius."

Miku mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan menyuruhnya lagi. Nah, sekarang kau membawaku kemana?"

Kaito memperlihatkan senyum sombongnya. "Aku menemukan tempat baru lagi."

"Tolong jangan bilang kita ke toko es krim lagi. Serius, deh, ini musim dingin."

"Kalau aku bilang di tempat itu ada es krim rasa bawang perai, kau mau pergi dan mencobanya?"

"Toko es krim itu ada di mana?"

/ /

Saat Luka melihat pasangan bahagia itu, Luka berharap dia seorang Mona Lisa; orang-orang selalu menebak apa rahasia yang disembunyikan Mona Lisa di balik senyum misteriusnya itu. Luka tidak pernah menganggap Mona Lisa itu cantik; dia hanya menganggap bahwa Mona Lisa itu tersenyum tanpa ekspresi. Leonardo da Vinci memang seorang pelukis yang hebat.

Luka berjalan, memunggungi mereka―dan berbalik lagi, menatap mereka lagi. Warna rambut mereka berkilau di bawah hujan sinar lampu jalanan.

Biru dan hijau (rambut Miku tak sepenuhnya hijau, tapi masih tergolong warna hijau) dan hijau dan biru. Cantik. Cocok untuk satu sama lain.

Biru dan merah jambu dan merah jambu dan biru. Jelek. Tidak cocok untuk satu sama lain. Merepotkan.

Oh, ayolah. Memangnya ada negara yang mau memamerkan bendera mereka dengan warna merah jambu dan biru? Jika ada, itu hanya ada di dalam mimpinya.

/ /

Kaito terkejut saat melihat kalendernya. Hari ini tanggal satu Oktober. Dan di kalendernya, satu Oktober dilingkari dengan spidol merah, menandakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Miku telah berjalan satu tahun. Jangka waktu yang lama, mengingat Kaito tahu bahwa murid laki-laki di kelasnya suka sekali gonta-ganti pacar. Memangnya perempuan itu pakaian, diganti begitu saja tanpa rasa kehilangan?

Dia tersenyum lebar seraya mengangkat ponsel. Ah, lihat! Ada satu pesan dari Miku. Dia menekan satu tombol dan pesan terbuka.

_Maaf. –HM_

Apa maksud dari perkataannya?

/ /

Luka melambai ke arah sahabatnya. Miku balas melambai, airmata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Sahabatnya masih cantik saat airmatanya berkilau di bawah sinar lampu, tapi tidak secantik saat dia tersenyum.

Ekor matanya bergerak ke kiri, mendapati mantan pacar Miku bersembunyi, melambai pelan, tampak menggumamkan sesuatu di balik pilar besi itu.

Miku berbalik memunggunginya, berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan.

Luka menoleh ke kiri, mendapati mantan pacar Miku telah pergi.

Dia memang seperti bintang jatuh.

/ /

Tahun pelajaran baru datang; kelas baru, teman baru, wali kelas baru, bangku baru, tas baru, penampilan baru mengikuti.

Akhirnya mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka sekelas, dan bahkan, mereka duduk berdampingan. Merah jambu dan biru dan biru dan merah jambu terlihat kontras, namun dalam suatu perspektif, terlihat cantik dan cocok dan indah dan seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang menghilang dan aneh. Dan Luka suka hal-hal berbau aneh, kecuali cinta, karena dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta terhadap sebuah―seorang―bintang jatuh dulu begitu jauh, sekarang begitu dekat, tapi tetap j a u h untuk dijangkaunya.

Dia tetap berusaha untuk menggapai bintang jatuh. Lagi pula, Miku sudah bertemu dengan lelaki lain yang membuat dia lebih merasa jatuh cinta dibandingkan jatuh cinta terhadap Kaito. Jadi, tidak apa-apa, bukan?

"Namaku Shion Kaito. Salam kenal."

"Namaku Megurine Luka. Salam kenal."

"Jadi... kau sahabat Miku."

"Yep, dan kau mantan pacar Miku."

"Kau tahu kalau ditinggalkan orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Ya, aku merasa kalau dunia itu tidak sama tanpa Miku di sini. Maksudku, aku jarang mendapatkan teman, dan sebenarnya aku malas mempunyai seorang teman. Tapi, hei, anehnya aku menerimanya sebagai sahabatku."

"Yah, dia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menarik perhatian seseorang."

Kaito memang masih j a u h untuk dia gapai. Tapi, dia tersenyum mendengar komentar Kaito, karena itu adalah sebuah kenyataan (bukan fiksi) dan, hei, dia mencoba.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku ini benci dengan komik _shoujo_ beserta karakter mereka yang sumpah membuatku ingin muntah, tapi sekarang ini aku seperti karakter dalam komik _shoujo _yang benar-benar sedang mengalami perasaan yang bagaikan sampah bernamakan cinta?"

/ /

fin.

* * *

><p>an: ya ampun. fic ini JELEK banget. Sumpah deh. parah buat fic perayaan satu tahun saya di FFn (belum satu tahun juga sih, nanti tanggal tujuh mei) OTL gua juga bingung apakah ini angst atau tidak karena sebenarnya gua pengen betul-betul romance tapi entah kenapa kayaknya ada angst. salahkan fic angst di fandom Victorious dan iCarly yang sumpah keren banget awawaawawaawaw

a/n2: btw, gua liat cosplay di dA, kaito, miku dan luka, dan syok berat. Oke, itu mungkin berdasarkan lagu ACUTE. Tapi, WTF? Kaito meluk Miku dan secara bersamaan cium Luka? WTFWTFWTF! Anyways, flame this suckish fic, please :) this is a shittyshittyshitty fic :P

a/n3: uh, yay untuk fic kaitoluka pertama di FVI? serius deh, enak banget punya fandom dengan pairing yang bervariasi. kau tahu maksudku, 'kan? ;D


End file.
